


Phone Wallpaper

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto and Ignis use the same wallpaper for their phones.





	Phone Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week
> 
> "Bonus"

[](http://imgbox.com/PkZ93tsa)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, given that I was spending the day with my 5 year old niece and nephew, I was definitely not going to draw BDSM. I couldn't think of a way to draw out the other prompt so I just did whatever. I was tempted to draw a detailed frog!prompto & frog!ignis...


End file.
